hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
My Town
Lyrics Danny: (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Funny Man: Yo, flood the scene, hit the strip Get my fix,, got some sniffles in a sack Run like this town like a sprinter on a track Come on, lay back to attack in the 'Lac We ain't cutting no slack, girl, what you know about that? I ain't trying to be a lover, but I gotta say That we can keep it undercover when you wanna play Blazed up, smoked out, out of my mind We just cruise around my town all the time Danny: When the sun goes, the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday So drink them down 'cause some things never change Baby, sing, get loud; we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down, let me hear you say (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Johnny 3 Tears: If the city never sleeps, then fuck it, neither will I You know we keep it thirty-deep and we're high as the sky You can watch us thirty-creep as wide and we ride You can the watch the Fiesta drop from one side to side We're breaking the boulevard 'cause we got it better If ever you need to find me, bitch, you can send me a letter Forever drunk and disorderly off this vodka I'm pouring me Goddamn, man, I want it all, my city of glory Danny: When the sun goes, the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday So drink them down 'cause some things never change Baby, sing, get loud; we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down, let me hear you say (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) The streets you walk on give you a reason 'Cause it's all you got and that will never change So keep singing that song and we can live forever Pour a little out for the ones who passed away Danny: When the sun goes, the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday So drink them down 'cause some things never change Baby, sing, get loud; we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down, let me hear you say (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Charlie Scene and J-Dog: It's my town, it's my town, it's my town Danny: (This is my town) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *Johnny 3 Tears's claim of "you know we keep it thirty-deep" is a reference to the band's second single, "Undead." **In that song, Johnny 3 Tears claims "when you see J3T thirty-deep, he's down to brawl." Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:American Tragedy Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Danny